Consciencia real
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Lu Ten no tenía un favorito entre sus primos, ambos hermanos lo adoraban cuando eran niños y cada uno lo vio de distinta manera. Para Azula, principalmente, había sido una especie de Pepe el grillo...


**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Querido AI, E. Greyjoy: tus peticiones me hicieron doler la cabeza, porque no estoy muy familiarizada escribiendo nada de todo lo que me has pedido. Si no me hubiera llegado la notificación de tu ausencia, tendrías más de un regalo, porque igual estaba esforzándome con impresionarte.  
No tengo muchas otras cosas que decir, solamente espero que te guste y lamento que, de las tres, solo me saliera esta…

 ***Cualquier cosa bonita y fluffy de Lu Ten y Azula, con el género Family.**

 **Consciencia real**

Lu Ten tenía diez años cuando conoció a su prima. Azula era una pequeña bebé sonrosada que estaba envuelta en una manta roja con dorado y se veía tan pacífica que enamoró a todos a primera vista. El niño casi se hubo trepado a la cama donde reposaba su tía, mientras su padre sostenía en alto a Zuko para que también la apreciara.

Los ojos dorados de la niña observaron los igualmente dorados ojos de su primo, que sonrió mostrando todo su entusiasmo al verla, llevando una mano a la de la recién nacida, que enseguida apretó su dedo índice en un acto reflejo, sin querer soltarlo.

—¡Mira, papá, ella me quiere!

—Por supuesto —sonrió Iroh, reacomodando a su sobrino mayor en su cadera para sostenerlo mejor. Éste miraba con un puchero receloso a su madre (como si lo hubiera traicionado con su recién nacida hermana) y desviaba la mirada de ella, escondiendo la cara en el hombro del mayor.

El día del primer cumpleaños de la princesa de la Nación, incluso Ozai estaba presente. Iroh creía que, indiscutiblemente, tanto a su hijo como a su hermano, aquella hija del último los había hipnotizado. Quizá, por parte de su hermano, se debía a que la niña se veía menos enclenque de lo que se vio su primer hijo. Pero por parte de Lu Ten era un cariño extravagante.

Podría deberse a que ella nació cuando él era ya más grande y hubo superado la idea de encelarse por los primos menores. Pero en realidad poco importaba, solo sabían que ella sonreía y comenzaba a agitar sus manos y pies cada vez que lo veía, carcajeaba por cualquier cosa que Lu Ten hacía o decía y que, en ese momento, él la llevaba de las manitas para que caminara más rápido.

—¡Así se hace, prima!

Ella lo llamaba diciéndole " _U Te_ ", porque no le salía nada más parecido. Inclusive, muchas veces, Ursa no tuvo más opción que la de entregársela a su único sobrino para que no llorase tan histéricamente. Había un lazo de los que jamás se tendrían que haber roto. Una diversión inocente y una hermandad sólida.

Ella lo adoraba.

Y desde que aprendió a demostrar más o menos su personalidad, que en mayor parte era de princesa mimada (para dolores de cabeza del tío Iroh y su hermano mayor), también aprendió a llorar por sentirse culpable, a pedir perdón (por medio de alguien más) a las personas que hacía daño o en murmullos inentendibles, pero lo hacía. A escondidas de su padre, hablando con su primo mayor, que se podía pasar horas enteras junto a ella en el jardín, recitándole los mil y un valores que su propio padre debería haberle enseñado.

A Lu Ten, con quince años, le comenzaba a parecer lamentable que la mayor influencia de Azula sea su tío y no su tía, como con Zuko. Se notaba que los berrinches constantes se debían a él, que los alentaba, que su soberbia era propia de crecer viendo a su padre tratar a los demás como entes inferiores.

La joven princesa lloraba un día en el jardín cuando él se acercó, sentándose a su lado sin cautela absoluta.

—¡Vete, Lu Ten! ¡Ya no te quiero más!

Él parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por sus palabras (echadas en medio de ríos de lágrimas y voz quebrada).

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Yo aún te quiero muchísimo, Azula! —fingió estar lastimero, sirviéndole. Ella levantó la cabeza que escondía entre sus brazos y rodillas, mirándolo preocupada por creer que lo había hecho sentir mal, volviendo a arrugar el entrecejo cuando descubrió la verdad.

—¡Porque sí! Eres mejor maestro fuego que yo y mi papá dice que tengo que sentirme avergonzada por eso…

Si en ese momento sentía que su tío era cada vez más ogro a su parecer, había superado su ogrosidad. Su hija lloraba por tener que sentirse avergonzada por algo que todavía no entendía. ¡Ella tenía solamente cinco años! ¿Qué tanto esperaba ese hombre de una niña? Suficiente debería enorgullecerse de que hubo despertado su fuego control a los tres años y que, para su edad, sus movimientos eran muy fluidos.

Sí, su tío ya no le caía del todo bien.

—Escúchame —Se puso en pie, con el temple más serio que alguna vez podría haberle mostrado, ella le miró con los lagrimales a tope, sorbiendo por la nariz y las mejillas sonrosadas. Su temple decayó, acabando por agacharse a limpiarle el rostro a su mayor debilidad—. Eres una niña muy inteligente, jamás debes sentir vergüenza por algo que puedes alcanzar.

Empuñó su manga y la pasó suavemente por las mejillas de la princesa.

—Es claro que ahora mismo no tendrás mi potencial, pero es porque tengo diez años más que tú. Nadie te está diciendo que no llegarás a ser mejor de lo que soy, quién sabe, quizá lo logres antes —le sonrió con la mayor motivación que pudo dar, ella desvió la mirada—. Por lo único que tienes que sentir vergüenza es por provocarles humillación a otras personas, no porque aún no llegas a ser mejor en algo que alguien más sí.

—Pero soy inferior, no tengo que serlo, ¡debo ser la mejor!

—Y lo vas a ser, Azula. Pero por una vez en tu vida ten la mayor paciencia del mundo para lograrlo. No vas a crecer de un día para el otro y solo lograrás empeorarte si ahora olvidas jugar.

Le sacudió el pelo, ella se le arrojó a los brazos. Correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, creyendo que sería siempre la única persona en poder hacerle ver las cosas a esa futura princesa terca y caprichosa. Lamentablemente estaba en lo cierto, y la poca bondad de ella se iría…

—¿Cuándo voy a poder entrenar contigo?

Él pareció medítalo levemente. —Mm… ¿Qué te parece cuando cumplas diez?

 **..**

Ella tenía los cabellos desarreglados y miraba ausente por la ventana que daba al jardín, desde los pasillos que siempre recorrió en compañía de amigas, de su familia y del mismísimo Lu Ten. Recordaba en ese momento la cantidad de ocasiones en que él la cargaba en su espalda y corría de un lado a otro, amenazando con hacer que se cayera.

Recordaba en la Isla Ember, cómo él la levantaba con la llegada de cada ola, haciendo así que mil vértigos bombearan en su estómago y solo sus pies tocasen el agua. Ella reía a carcajadas, él la hacía girar en círculos. Los castillos en la arena, la paz que llegaba a alcanzar con su hermano en aquél lugar.

Era su cumpleaños número diez. Llovía a cántaros y no podía salir al jardín para seguir memorando las mil enseñanzas que su primo llegó a darle. Ese día, la noticia de la muerte de Lu Ten fue el furor de la Nación del Fuego.

—Ya cumplí diez años, primo Lu Ten.

Podría decirse, pensaba Iroh mucho tiempo después, que la poca consciencia de la princesa había muerto el mismo día que lo hizo su hijo.

 **Fin.**

 **Pese a que esto sea un regalo, espero que les haya gustado a todos los que entraron a leer.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, saludos a todos.**

 **Ciao. :3**


End file.
